


gotta get away from here (the end is near)

by neonmoonlight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on Sign of the Times, End of the World, Immortal Harry, Immortal Louis, M/M, No Dialogue, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonmoonlight/pseuds/neonmoonlight
Summary: The star filled cities sit empty now, the world trying to take them back and break them down, trying to make the metal and concrete submit to the will of nature. Harry likes to see how with every passing year, the shells of humanities greatest buildings get buried more and more under nature. If cameras were still around, he would've taken photos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Sign of the Times (go stream it!!) and is unbetad. I wrote this over a couple hours.

The one thing good about the summer was the long nights and how everything seems slow and was all sticky hot. Despite being around for as long as he has, Harry was still impressed by everything that the world can come up with. He just wishes that there were more stars in the sky. Humanity seems to have stolen them and put them first in their homes and then in their vehicles and then they recreated the starry night with their cities. From afar, it looks like the world has turned on it’s head and the sky is the ground, bruise purple with healing yellow and brown at the horizon, and the ground is the sky, full of twinkling lights and life. Standing above the cities was always an experience and there’s something exhilarating about standing a couple miles out from a city, on some old decrepit building that’s crumbling under his feet and gazing down at the city, wondering why they took the stars away and go looking for them at night. Seeing humanity from a distance was the only way that he can admire them, since they’re all so messy and hateful. 

 

Infinite nights during the summer are the best for watching cities. They seem to come alive at night, despite the fact that their lights scare away the stars. Harry likes to hang upside down sometimes and watch everything come awake at night. However, it’s been so long since he’s seen the stars on the ground. They all left years ago. 

 

The star filled cities sit empty now, the world trying to take them back and break them down, trying to make the metal and concrete submit to the will of nature. Harry likes to see how with every passing year, the shells of humanities great buildings get buried more and more under nature. If cameras were still around, he would’ve taken photos. 

 

Sometimes, Harry feels like the last person on the world and he’s the only one who has witnessed the rise and fall of human society. 

 

**

 

Harry found himself one day standing chest deep in the middle of a lake that somehow hasn’t dried up. He can’t recall how he got there, but all he knows is that no matter how much he tries, he won’t be able to drown. Looking down, he saw how his shirt was floating around him like a ghost, pale and translucent and not even looking real. He was hit with an all consuming loneliness that he’s not even sure where it came from but he welcomed it, embracing the fact that he knows he’s alone in the world and everyone has left him. Sinking down into the lake, he let his tears mix with the water around him and closed his eyes. 

 

If he doesn’t concentrate on it, it feels like he’s floating in space and no one can touch him. 

 

**

 

Louis finds him a month later. 

 

He’s standing up on one of the peeling billboards, looking out at the city and trying to remember how it looked with the stars so close he could touch them if he was just brave enough to go down into the city. Harry’s been alone for so long that he spends most of his time in his thoughts and hasn’t actually talked to someone else in years. He’s not even sure that his voice even works anymore. Somehow though, despite everything that happened, Louis found him. 

 

Louis looks like he’s been in contact with others, and actually looks decently groomed. His hair is curling at his neck, and his face looks a little worn, but he somehow managed to keep his beard looking decent and actually looks well fed. He climbed up onto the billboard next to Harry and just looked at him. Harry didn’t say anything, he just wrapped his arms around Louis and started crying. He didn’t even know that he had that in him at this point, it’s been so long. But seeing Louis just standing there for the first time in years seemed to awaken something in him and for the first time in a long time, Harry actually felt something akin to relief and hope. 

 

He knew the world was ending and he knew that he only had a limited amount of time before something happened to it or before he was forced to leave, but seeing Louis standing next to him made him feel that maybe, just maybe, the two of them could make it and maybe, the world will get better and they’ll still be here to see it flourish and humanity come back to it. 

 

Of course, wishful thinking landed him in this mess. 

 

**

 

Seeing the planet from above was a new experience, and something Harry is glad that he was able to see. He was standing in the observation bay of one of the last few cargo ships that were leaving Earth every so often, and he was looking down at the planet that he lived in for so long. It was a shock to his systems, but it was definitely worth it. 

 

After Louis found him, he was brought to what seemed to be an empty launching pad, one that probably was used for cargo ships and towards the end, used for all of the space cruiser ships that kept departing nearly daily until they were mostly all gone. Now all that’s left are the cargo ships and the ones belonging to fugitives who were on the run from someone or another and took refuge on Earth because no one in their right mind would want to stay on a dying planet. Louis told him when they were waiting for take off that he’s been planet hopping for the past couple years and wished that he found Harry sooner to take with him. Harry only nodded and wrapped himself around Louis, trying to convince himself that Louis was actually there and was actually real. Louis just ran his fingers through Harry’s hair and told him about all the stuff he’s been up to.

 

Turning away from the bay windows, Harry took Louis’ hand in his and decided that no matter what happens, as long as Louis is by his side, he’s fine with living forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!! 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr!](sleepysoftboy.tumblr.com)


End file.
